


Thick Thighs and Beautiful Eyes

by ViktuuriSakurai



Series: Yuuri in Lingerie [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Confident Yuuri, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Anime, Rimming, Self Confidence, Slightly more - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktuuriSakurai/pseuds/ViktuuriSakurai
Summary: “Yuuriii! Are you finished yet? I’m ready and really hungry.”Yuuri could hearing the teasing tone in his voice. “C-coming, Viktor.” He gulped, unlocking and opening the door.Viktor was sitting on the bed in his tight boxers and white shirt unbuttoned. “Thought you had…run away… Yuuri.” Viktor breathed out his name, taken aback by the sight in front of him.The Japanese man was wearing...[Or, the one where Yuuri wears lingerie on Valetine's Day for Viktor, who loves touching and teasing the younger man - especially his thighs]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to get this finished in time for today, but I did! Yay! Enjoy ^^

Life together in St Petersburg, Russia, could be classed as domestic bliss for Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov for many reasons; the company, for one thing, was amazing, falling asleep and waking up next to each other every day, cooking with and for each other, even down to the comfortable silences that happen after dinner sometimes. Not to mention the baths and showers they take together, but Viktor’s favourite thing about living with his fiancée was seeing him every day in various stages of undress – it embarrassed Yuuri at first, but bow he’s used to the attention and the Russian’s lustful expressions, he could take a guess at what he’s thinking just by the concentration of his face, almost hear his thoughts.

Viktor loved his Yuuri fully clothes just so he could either rip the material off his body in sexual desperation or slowly remove the clothes, revealing inches of skin bit by bit, making Yuuri squirm in anticipation. He loved Yuuri being already naked to for, when the younger man can’t hide from his gaze, can’t cover up just how much he wants Viktor also. But, right now, Viktor’s favourite state of dress is Yuuri in his black briefs and one of Viktor’s button up pyjama shirts.

Viktor always stares at Yuuri’s legs – mostly his thighs – when he’s leaning over the bathroom sink every morning and evening while washing his face and brushing his teeth. Viktor doesn’t even need to leave the comfort of his bed to watch the show going on in the en suite, unless he wanted a close up view or to touch the thick thighs and squeeze them expertly before sliding his hands up to the arse eh loves so much.

He learned from Yuuri that he used to be _very_ insecure about his feminine assets. How he hoped the physically challenging sport of ice skating would make his insecurities smaller, manlier, with all the constant movement, but it only toned up his thighs and made his butt perkier – he didn’t actually lose the little bit of extra weight around them. Yuuri blushed profusely while telling the older man the things he had kept to himself for years and Viktor listened to everything Yuuri had to say and followed it up by kissing every single inch of it, telling him exactly what he liked about the Asian man’s body.

After they had shared kisses and touches, Yuuri spoke about his first few times performing Eros, wearing the borrowed black outfit – Viktor’s outfit, before his body became more masculine – He told Viktor it made him feel self-conscious about insecure about his thighs, his bottom, his figure as a skater and as a man. How could he, Katsuki Yuuri, emulate sexual temptation when he was an awkward virgin until he met the Russian, but that’s what also empowered him. Imagining himself as the most sought-after above all the rest of the men and women, thinking how his pelvis moved to tease and pull in all the men, make them fall for his charm and sexual appeal – but there was only one man who he was dancing for, swaying his hips, trailing his hands up his body, demonstrating how hid back arched at the right touch; Viktor’s touch.

Then there was his eyes. The looks he gives Viktor after he flicks his head up at the beginning of his routine. The deep brown eyes look even darker as he plans – begins – to seduce Viktor for the umpteenth time. Making sure the older man won’t take his own eyes off him, won’t miss the small lick across his pink legs, or miss how long his legs looked while stretched out – knowing Viktor now thinks about how they looked wrapping around his larger body.

XxxxxxX

“But… Yuuuriiii, why do I have to have an interview _today_?” Viktor whined as he watched Yuuri fix the tie around his neck – He said he was too upset to do it himself, Yuuri put it down to being too lazy. “And why can’t you come with me?” He sounded like a child.

“Because they wanted toy. They interviewed me a couple weeks ago, rem-“

“They also asked me questions during _your_ interview, also.” He reminded Yuuri.

“I’m just… not as important as you are.” The younger man smiled, patting down the tie.

“Nonsense.” The Russian lifted Yuuri’s head up with a hand under his chin to kiss him softly. “You are an important to ice skating as I am and the most important person to me which is why I shouldn’t be doing a solo interview on _Valentine’s Day_!”

Yuuri smiled sweetly, “That’s why your interview is this morning, so we can spend the rest of the day together.”

“But I wanted to spend the _whole_ day together.” He rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “In bed, just the two of use getting-“

“Alright!” He patted Viktor’s arm stiffly, “I think you need to get going so you’re not late. Good luck, have fun. I love you,” It still made him blush when he said those three words but he doesn’t have time to say anything else as he felt Viktor’s lips on his own and a hand holding the back of his head, keeping him still when the Russian forces his tongue into his mouth.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the moan escaping from his throat and felt a smirk against his mouth. Viktor still made him weak at the knees.

“V-Viktor… go before you’re late. We can spend time with each other later. I’ll have lunch ready for you.”

Viktor’s warm smile made Yuuri blush. “Such a doting husband.” He stroked Yuuri’s hair like it was fur.

“We’re not married yet. Please go to your interview, Viktor.”

“Yes, love!” With another –shorter – kiss, Viktor left, more excited than he had been ten minutes ago.

As soon as the door was shut, Yuuri went to work preparing a meal for lunch – or dinner, he wasn’t sure when they could be eating – he could reheat without any bother and set the table for a romantic meal. Viktor wanted to go out to eat but Yuuri convinced him to stay home so there were no distractions or interruptions. He wasn’t sure what Viktor considered too much or too little do the couple’s holiday, and he didn’t want to ruin the day by over doing it. He just hoped Viktor enjoyed what he had planned. 

Yuuri dug through this closest until he pulled out a plain, resealed box – He told Viktor it was a few things from his parents. Viktor respected his privacy enough not to snoop when he wasn’t looking and believed Yuuri would show him if it was something important or sentimental. The Russian was sure it wasn’t baby photos, he had seen all of those already.

His face went red as he looked at the contents again. He had found a website that specialised in men’s lingerie. The items of clothing fit in all the right places and were comfortable with additional room in the underwear, though some of things Yuuri saw did _not_ look comfortable. There were so many styles and materials to choose from, not to mention the variety of colours. In the end, after blushing like a virgin and avoiding the 18+ section of the website, Yuuri settled on something simple – he would die from embarrassment if Viktor hated it so he didn’t want to be too outrageous with his choice. The colour was probably the hardest part of the purchase.

It arrived a week and a half ago and he still wasn’t sure how to show Viktor. All the ideas he found were overly sexual – borderline fake – or it didn’t make Viktor’s personality or his own. They hadn’t even known each other for a year, but it felt so right to be living together as a couple – even if Viktor was so stubborn and refused to let Yuuri pay for anything, so his plan for today was his way of showing the older man how much he meant to him, despite was his nervous were telling him.

“Twelve o’clock… Viktor will be home by one. Better take a shower.” Yuuri got up from the floor, leaving the small wrapped box on the coffee table with a sealed red envelope and headed to the bathroom after grabbing the box off the bed.

He washed his hair first and worked his way down, making sure he was thoroughly clean. He considered shaving between his legs, not that he was overly hairy there or even on his legs. Viktor reassured him that the peach fuzz on his legs and the spars hair between them were nothing to worry about and it didn’t stop Viktor from eating him out.

He blushed as he washed between his cheeks, his rim last. Switching off the water and drying himself completely, staring at garments while chewing his lip.

“If he’s not in the right mood when he comes back, I can change out of them.” He told himself. “And if he hates it, I can always hide in here until he’s finished laughing at me.” With that conclusion, Yuuri picked up the underwear, pulling them on cautiously, like he was being watched and whoever it was is waiting for his reaction, waiting for him to freak out. It didn’t feel so bad, they were soft of his skin. Next was the second item, the material rubbed over his nipples which felt odd but not a completely new feeling, he was used to the power mesh on his skating outfits rubbing through the flesh coloured material that covered his chest.

After looking at himself in the mirror, he quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt to hide what he was wearing underneath.

Going back in the living room, he checked his phone. One-fifteen. “He’s late. Maybe the watch and dinner is enough. I can take it off and hide-“

“Yuuuuriii.” The Russian sang as he walked into the apartment, greeting Yuuri with a large bouquet of white roses and a deep kiss. He didn’t miss the gift bag hanging from his wrist. “They tried to keep me longer, but I escaped. How could they keep me away from you today of all days?”  He clung to the younger man.

 _‘Please don’t feel what I’m wearing’_ Yuuri thought worriedly. “I’m happy you’re home now, Viktor. Are…are you hungry”

“I am. I am _very_ hungry.” Viktor’s voice seem huskier than usual, his hand sliding down Yuuri’s back to his butt which made him squeak. Yuuri had walked right into that one. And before he had a chance to say anything, Viktor was pulling him into the bedroom. The flowers and bag being tossed onto the coach.

As soon as they walked into the bedroom – Yuuri was being pulled – the Russian’s hands went to the rim of his shirt.

“Wait!” He didn’t mean raise his voice and draw attention to his protest, “I, uhm…need to get something from the bathroom.”

Viktor pouted. “Can’t it wait?” He went to pull the shirt up again.

“No,” He batted Viktor’s hands away. “No, it can’t wait. I’ll be real quick, so get ready, okay?” He kissed Viktor chastely, moving to the en suite before he could be stopped again, locking the door behind him then taking a deep breathe.

“He almost caught me before I was ready.” Yuuri whispered to himself, taking off the shirt and sweatpants. He squeezed a little hair gel onto his hands and pushed them through the front of his hair, slicking it back messily. He knows Viktor likes that. “Glasses or no glasses… I should have decided that earlier.”

With the final adjustments, Yuuri stood by the door, ready to open it any second now-

“Yuuriii! Are you finished yet? I’m ready and really hungry.”

Yuuri could hearing the teasing tone in his voice. “C-coming, Viktor.” He gulped, unlocking and opening the door.

Viktor was sitting on the bed in his tight boxers and white shirt unbuttoned. “Thought you had…run away… Yuuri.” Viktor breathed out his name, taken aback by the sight in front of him.

The Japanese man was wearing black babydoll with a band of ruffled silk across his nipples which fitted perfectly, it came down to mid-thigh length. Viktor could see though the soft lace were a matching pair of lace boy shorts with a ruffle of silk around the top that were raised up at the back, the bottom of his perky cheeks not being covered by the patterned lace material. The lingerie was embellished with mini pale pink flowers around the edging and a slightly larger blow on the top centre of both items. The look was topped off with a few strands of Yuuri’s black hair falling onto his forehead and a deep pink blush marrying his cheeks and both ears.

“Yuuri…”

“I, uhm… hope this is okay.” He couldn’t look at Viktor. “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? I’m go change.”

“Don’t you dare move!” Yuuri shivered at the tone in the Russian’s voice, how authoritative he sounded. “You’re wearing that for me?” His expression was hard to read – made worse by the fact that Yuuri wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Y-yes… I thought maybe you might…like it?” He blushed harder as he was getting turned on by Viktor’s gaze and knowing he could see the evident bulge forming.

“Do you think I like it?” The Russian relieved himself of his underwear and shirt, never taking his eyes off Yuuri and not bothering to cover his own erection, nor did he wait for Yuuri to answer, smirking as he eyed up the younger man from head to toe and back to his face, licking his lip. “I never would have thought my innocent little Yuuri would surprise me with something so sexual. Then again, I have seen you pole dance in your underwear.” He stroked Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb tracing the slightly swollen bottom lip. “But, I wouldn’t have chosen those colours for you.” His eyes looked so much darker than usual.

So… Viktor liked it? “Which colours…would you have…”

The older man leaned close to Yuuri. “Rose pink.” He kissed him softly. “And gold.” Viktor deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him flush against his own body, his tongue forcing its way into the other’s mouth, dominating the kiss immediately.

Distracted by the kiss, Viktor held Yuuri tighter as he stepped back until he fell onto the bed, the younger man’s legs ending up either side of his thighs. Yuuri wiggled as the shorts slipped up between his cheeks from the position he was in. “V-Viktor…?” Yuuri mumbled into the kiss, the lace material rubbing against his hardening cock and his rim which was making him feel embarrassingly turned on. He didn’t realise, though, that the lace was also affecting the man beneath him.

The older man broke the kiss, bringing his mouth down to the other’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, causing Yuuri to moan and shift on his lap until a deep purple bruise appeared. The lingerie have evoked something inside Viktor and he was going to make sure Yuuri knew how strongly he felt about him.

“I had no idea you even knew about men’s lingerie.” Viktor teased. “How could you keep something like this from me?” His hands travelled down, passed Yuuri’s hips, stopping at his thighs. “I hope I’m this lucky on my birthday.”

His birthday was ten months away. “If you really like it…we can do this more often.” He liked the idea as much as he’s sure Viktor did.

Yuuri arched his back, clinging to Viktor’s shoulders as the older man slide his hands up to his arse and squeezed the round cheeks, one of his fingers pressing against the tight rim.

“Hm, I had half hoped you would have prepared yourself for me, but I would have been upset if you had done that without allowing me to watch.” Yuuri shivered as the pad of Viktor’s finger slipped forward to rub the sensitive area of skin. “Maybe next time.” Viktor pulled his hands away to change their position, now settled between Yuuri’s legs.

He looked like the cat who got the cream whilst sliding his hands up Yuuri’s stomach, pushing the thin material as his hand goes higher, exposing his nipples. “Hard already? Were you playing with them?”

“O-of course not. I….” Why did Viktor have to do that?

The Russian chuckled, sweeping his thumbs over both his nipples before leaning down to take one into his mouth, letting his tongue toy with it, moving onto the other after a few minutes. Once Viktor ensured they were both wet, he pulled the silk back over them slowly with an aroused smirk on his face as he watched Yuuri’s expression, his eyes going back from the feeling, the silk making his nipples tingle. Something they would have to explore more later on.

Viktor kissed down the centre of Yuuri’s chest, along his sternum until he got to the bow on the boy shorts. “You should wear these more often, even without the ruffles.” Viktor dipped his tongue underwear the elastic to tease him.

“I might…” Yuuri mumbled, covering his mouth but the other man had heard him.

And that was it, the final switch for Viktor. Yuuri was surprised at how fast the Russian removed the underwear and pushed his legs up, over pale shoulders. He gripped the sheet as Viktor’s tongue forced its way passed the tight ring of muscle. Yuuri whined when Viktor pulled his cheeks apart, that always made him feel a little self-conscious, though he struggled to explain why. His hips wiggled feeling Viktor flick is tongue, pushing in a finger to join it. The Russian pulled his tongue out to lick strips over Yuuri’s entrance as he added more fingers, slowly stretching him open.

“V-Vik…tor.” He sounded breathes already, precome leaving a sticky patch below his navel.

Viktor sat up, his slender fingers still deep inside Yuuri. “Ready for more?” He waited for a response. “I need to know, Yuuri.”

“Yes! Please, Viktor.” The younger man whimpered, squeezing Viktor’s fingers before they were pulled out.

Yuuri watched with a blush as he fiancée stroked himself, smothering his cock with lube – which had been preplaced by Viktor when the younger man was gathering his courage in the bathroom. The Russian kissed Yuuri, owning his mouth and using it as a distraction while pushing the tip in.

He felt small hands grip his biceps when the head popped in, causing Yuuri’s back to arch at the pressure and their chests touching.

The Asian man panted hard through the intense stretch due to Viktor’s size. He still wasn’t used to it, even with the preparation, but Viktor’s butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck calmed him as more entered his body.

His body stiffened up, trembling underneath the Russian as his cock was fully inside the other man. “Yuuri…fits so well.” He whispered into Yuuri’s ear, pulling out a little. “ _Neimovernyy._ ” Viktor snapped his hips, thrusting into Yuuri again, earning a loud moan and Yuuri’s short nails digging into his upper arms.

“Ahh, Vik… Viktor!” He was getting louder as his prostate was abused over and over by Viktor. He was the one with stamina, but Viktor made sure Yuuri received as much pleasure as possible to keep him sated long enough for the older man to recover for round two.

Yuuri must have been more turned on than usual – honestly, so was Viktor – because he was already tearing up and his legs were restless, a clear indication that he was close.

“T-there…. There, Viiktor… Aah!” His voice was becoming raspy from all the screaming. Threading one hand through Viktor’s hair, Yuuri pulled it slightly and kissed him, swallowing the moan it evoked from the other man. His own moan slipping out when Viktor thrusted harder, losing control of his pace, pressing Yuuri into the mattress as he reached down to stroke the cock between their stomachs, the head already wet.

“Come, Yuuri… Come with me.” He commanded lightly, panting as he tried to hold on. He was so close. “Please…”

“Oh, god, Viktor!” He done that flick on the wrist thing he did on Yuuri’s cock, making the younger man tighten around him, his dark brown eyes looking black as he gazed into the sea green eyes, causing Viktor to let out a guttural moan as he climaxed, releasing inside Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri let out his own moan mixed with a sob as he came over his stomach and Viktor’s hand, quivering from over sensitivity and Viktor knew to stop touching his softening erection. “H-happy… Valentine’s Day, Viktor.” He panted.

He received a lazy kiss from the Russian, who was smiling warmly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuri. I loved my present.” His Japanese wasn’t coming out as clear as usual, that often happened after they made love.

“We can shower and eat before we go again.” Yuuri can’t believe he just said that and he squeaked when Viktor kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

XxxxxxX

The following morning, Viktor learned that the company didn’t sell rose pink and gold pieces, but through his search on the entire website, he found out they take custom made orders.


End file.
